Marriage Blues
by I am a Catlover
Summary: How the hell did this happen? Sorata had asked to stand at the altar for him, but he didn’t say that idiot mage would be there. In a DRESS! [No spoilers, KuroFai]


**Summary:** How the hell did this happen? Sorata had asked to stand at the altar for him, but he didn't say that idiot mage would be there. In a DRESS[No spoilers, KuroFai

**Catlover:** So, OK. After being almost a half year obsessed with TRC and KuroFai, I still haven't written a fanfic about them… What the hell is wrong with me? But anyways, because the new chapters are making people sad/excited/frustrated/angry/homicidal/whatever, I wanted to make a light humor story. Maybe the story will cheer some of you up for a little bit, enjoy! ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles, but let's all bow down to CLAMP who does!! (sings some mantra)

**Warning:** Shounen-ai and slight cursing. Don't like, don't read! Shoo!

**Note:** This story is not beta-read, and English is not the languish I speak/usually write, so it might contain slight grammar mistakes. Sorry!

NOW ON WITH THE FIC!!

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

_**-Marriage Blues-**_

Kurogane fought the urge to run into the back of his mind.

He watched grimly as the princess waltzed slowly over the long red carpet, basket in one hand, while the other was throwing around flower petals. She was dressed in a pure white dress that had been made by Tomoyo for this for this very occasion. The could tell without watching that young priestess in front of him was probably trying her very best not to squeal at how cute Sakura's homemade outfit looked. Sakura smiled at him encouragely and mouthed a "good luck" as she snuck into the crowds again.

The dark haired man frowned in annoyance. His current location was what Sorata had called an altar, and although the rest of the small church was filled with innocent people, he felt he needed his faithful sword – Souhi, Ginryu, anything!- now more than ever.

'Screw this' He thought as he scanned the church for escape routes. He had to leave now. His intuition was screaming at him, and something terrible was going to happen, he could just feel it.

The feeling only worsened when he saw Syaoran leading _**that person**_ in the light-blue dress slowly towards him…

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

_Two days ago, Mokona had landed them exactly onto the doorstep of this worlds Arashi and Sorata's house, and they were greeted by said persons far too enthusiastically (well, by Sorata at least, Arashi stayed as indifferent as ever) for his liking. It had only been an hour or two since they had landed into the new world, and Kurogane already felt the great desire to leave as soon as possible. The white Manjuu-bun hadn't felt any feathers when they arrived here, so why should they waste their time here anyway?_

_But, being pampered with the thoughts of a warm home, a good meal and soft beds, Fai had complained that he was tired from the other world they came from. To his great annoyance, that cursed Manjuu-bun wanted to stay too and Syaoran noted that the sleeping princess in his arms might appreciate some short time to rest as well. Kurogane had known he had lost this fight. _

_So that made them stuck with Sorata and Arashi._

_Like the other Sorata and Arashi from the first world they travelled to, this world's Sorata and Arashi had too made a deal with Yuuko in the past, and had promised to take care of them while they lingered around. But, unlike the other Sorata and Arashi, they were a few years younger, and still engaged. Though, they wouldn't stay like that for long. Sorata had excitedly explained that they would marry each other tomorrow._

_Which had explained a lot about Sorata's distress for Kurogane. _

_In the beginning, the guy had watched him like a hawk, and, to his great annoyance only him again. When Arashi was handing him his cup of tea, they guy looked mildly distressed. And earlier he had been ranted to 'Never take away his most precious person'. _

_Kurogane huffed. What kind of relationship did you have, if you could not trust your own lover to cheat on you? And why did Sorata never glare at Fai? Could he somehow sense that the mage was as strait as a rainbow? Did Fai give of gay-vibes or something?_

_And all the idiot mage did was stare at him with that smug amused smile of his, while he got ranted at again. Fai acted suspiciously helpful, when he asked the mage to talk to the guy, anyways._

_To relieve the poor guy of his stress, Fai had insured him that their 'Kuro-daddy' would never leave his Fai-mommy OR the kids for other woman. Sorata had looked baffled at this answer, and Fai nearly got stabbed by Souhi, but it helped. After that, the guy was all smiles and happiness again._

_Right now, he was explaining the mage and the kids how the wedding ceremony would go, and telling how he wanted to keep their marriage a secret from the village they lived in. Sorata and Arashi were very loved by the villagers, and he was sure they'd be enlightened to be invited to their wedding. _

_Everything looked perfect, though Sorata admitted that the still needed help with some things. Keeping the marriage a secret had it's ups and down every now and then. _

"_And that's were you come in!"_

"_Um… what?" Awkward glances answered the guy, as Sorata had pointed at him, the kids and Fai._

"_You guys" Point again. "Already know about the wedding now, so you are going to have to help us! My lovely soon-to-be-wife looked into the future and already had predicted you would be here, at __**this**__ time. And now that you are here, and know everything you need to help us!"_

"……" _Silence. _

"_So you are going to help us right…?" He asked meekly. "Please…?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Of course, we'd be honoured!"_

"_It won't be a problem, after all, you were so kind to take good care of us"_

"_Mokona wants to help too!"_

_Kurogane groaned. Fai, Manjuu and kids: 500, Kurogane: 0. Damn… Sometimes he just hated his travel companions. _

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

_Kurogane sighed. This had to be the tenth time that day they had a change of plans. _

_After they had all agreed to Sorata's desperate need of help, they all got a task at the wedding ceremony. Their jobs had been: Flower girl, the person who brought the bride to the altar (since Arashi's father somehow couldn't make it), the person who gave the bride a bouquet (only to have it thrown away shortly after that. Kurogane didn't understand it either) and the person who carried their rings to the couple._

_So far, Sakura was the only one who got to keep her job from the start. The rest of them were not so lucky._

_At the beginning, Syaoran task was to carry the rings, while Fai gave the bouquet. Kurogane was planned to bring Arashi to the altar, but since Sorata still wasn't keen about leaving his soon-to-be-wife at the presence of another good looking man, that plan was quickly changed. Then, Fai was planned to lead Arashi, while Kurogane carried the rings and Syaoran the bouquet. This seemed like a nice plan, but then the Manjuu complained that he hadn't got anything to do. So they changed plans again._

_And again, and again. And right now, Kurogane honestly didn't know what the plans were at all. Syaoran and Fai probably didn't know either. Both of them had just left, although Fai was taken away by some pretty ladies…_

"_Ohohohohohoho" _

_Kurogane shuddered, as the high pitched laugh going through every fibre of his being. He didn't need to turn around to see who were behind him. There just had to be another Tomoyo in this world, had there?_

_The Tomoyo was yet again different in this world, but still somehow a Tomoyo (did that even make sense?/). She gushed over Sakura's home made dresses (she had made clothes for everyone), was in love with the idea of Sakura looking pretty as a flower girl and overall ignored everybody that wasn't Sakura. The poor girl was so flattered and dazzled by all the attention, it made her as red as a tomato. Somehow Kurogane almost hoped that Sakura would never meet the former princess of Nihon._

_After a while, the princess managed to flee from the obsessed girl and head to the church. Tomoyo waved happily after her, until she was out of sight. "By Saku-chan! And remember to look pretty!" then she looked at the Manjuu who sat perched on his shoulder. _

"_Are you ready to give the rings, Moko-chan?" _

"_Un. And it will be so much faster now that Kuro-puu brings me there" The Manjuu-bun said. Kurogane twitched. Ah, so that was his new job. Carrying that fat oversized Manjuu-bun. __**Great**_

_Then, Mokona and Tomoyo shared a secretive glance. It made Kurogane's intuition flare, but the second it was there, the other second it was gone._

_Tomoyo smiled. "Lets go then"_

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

Kurogane didn't know much of this world's wedding ceremonies. When Sorata was explaining it to them, Fai, the Manjuu and Sakura had been the only ones who had listened carefully. Syaoran and him had lost interest very quickly, and while the kid made plans for the new world, he sharpened Souhi. And why should he have listened anyway? Marriages in this world were just stupid and commercial, let alone very expensive.

In his world, lovers, instead of marrying, made a small boat of wood and let it drift up the 'River of the Gods'. It was believed that gods that watched the powerful river would let their judgement fall over the small boat. If the boat sunk or came out damaged and broken at the end of the river, your love for each other was obviously not meant to be. If the boat survived without a scratch, you could forever live on with the pride that you had found your soul mate.

He mentally huffed. This world just showed that wedding ceremonies could always be weirder that his world's (because who smart enough, was going to bet their love-life on the frail wood of the small boat?)

Right now, _**that person**_, Fai, was standing next to him. Syaoran bowed as he let go of Fai's arm, and followed the princess through the crowds. The second he let go, the mage clung to his arm and shivered in excitement. Kurogane looked over at him.

Fai was wearing a long light-blue silk dress that rippled at his nonexistent breasts, and clung to his nonexistent curves. He had a blue ribbon to keep his hair in a loose ponytail. The entire outfit matched those cobalt blue eyes of his, and Kurogane had to awkwardly admit with a small blush, that the mage looked very stunning indeed.

Then, Tomoyo started to speak. "Good afternoon everyone! Today we are going to bound the lives of…"

Kurogane didn't listen to what she said. Instead, he was rather interested why the mage was shivering so much. The man squeezed his arm so tightly that he could fell his blood circulation stopping. Was the mage feeling the same like he did? Did he sense the awful dread in the air too?

"I do" Fai said to him. The mage smiled affectionately at him, a real and honest smile. He was sure that if the mage's face was a light bulb, he would have lit the whole world. Kurogane frowned. Did the mage just read his mind, and felt what he was feeling now, the awful need to get away as soon as possible?

Sure didn't seem like it, but to be sure, he checked the room for possible escapes.

Then, Tomoyo looked seriously at him and said. "…and Kurogane what will _your_ answer be?"

When her only response was an confused stare, she said "Will you take care of Fai, when times are hard? Will you be at his side when he gets sick or lonely?"

Kurogane glared at her. "Just who the hell do you think I am?! Of course I'd do that-" He wanted to ad that Fai was his travel companion, and if he got sick, they'd had to wait till he got better, but Tomoyo interrupted him. "That's lovely! You may give each other the rings now!"

This was their cue. Now the Manjuu-bun would give the rings, and then he could get the hell out of here.

Mokona spat out the rings and both Kurogane and Fai caught a ring. Then, Fai grabbed his hand softly and squeezed it lightly. Before he knew it, he had a ring with three blue diamonds around his finger. He stared at the ring with tree red diamonds in his own hand, and then at Fai. "You do the same" The blonde whispered softly, and as hypnotised, Kurogane slipped the red diamond ring around Fai's slim finger.

"Wonderful! Aah… isn't it beautiful people give each other their rings? " Tomoyo spoke over the cheering people in the church. "You may now kiss the bride!"

"WHAT?!" Kurogane stared at her as if the girl had instantly grown three heads. He had to kiss Fai? Was that woman crazy!?

The words had barely left Tomoyo's mouth, or the mage's thin arms were already around his neck like a python. "Come on now, Kuro-koi! Give Fai-mommy a smoochy smoochy, you know you love me"

"No, dammit! Get the hell away from me!" Damn, he hadn't known the mage had such strength in those lanky arms of his. Even when he tried to press Fai away from him, the grinning face of the mage seemed to be getting closer and closer by the second.

Those warm lips were only an inch away from his, and he could feel an blush of embarrassment on his face. About a hundred people were waiting for them to kiss! What the hell? How the hell did this happen? Sorata had asked to stand at the altar for him, but he didn't say that idiot mage would be there. In a DRESS!

"STOP!!"

Everyone looked behind them to see an angry Sorata at the door, with the as always indifferent Arashi at his side. "That's our wedding dress! And our wedding rings! This was supposed to be _our_ wedding!"

Fai pouted as he leaned back. "Awww… but we were just about to kiss…"

"That has nothing to do with us!"

And suddenly, things went very vast. Sakura and Syaoran leaped from the crowds to stand in front of him and Fai, ready to explain the misunderstand they made, the Manjuu-bun leaped from his shoulder and grew wings, and the air around them began to swirl.

"What! NO! don't leave yet you stupid Manjuu-bun!"

Too late. "Mokona Modoki is very excited! Haaaaaa… puuu!"

And the only thing that he felt as he was being picked up to be thrown into another new time zone, was the warm embrace and the sweet rosy lips of Fai on his. End of their ceremony. No way back. Married.

"Paaaa …Paku!"

And then they were gone…

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

It was awkwardly quiet in the room. From the occasional 'Click tick' from Arashi's knitting, there was no other sound in the room. Sorata groaned. "Baby, how can you be so calm and peaceful when just six hours ago we could have been married"

Arashi looked up from her knitting. "You counted the hours?"

Sorata nodded. "Yes it's been six hours, and a- hey don't change the subject! Aren't you angry at them at all?! They stole our rings and your dress! And after all we have done for them!"

To his disappointment, Arashi's face was still acting calm about it. "The dress is not a problem. Tomoyo already promise to make a new one. As for the rings… with that, we just paid the last bit of our payment"

Sorata looked confused. "Payment? You mean Yuuko's payment? I thought we paid the price for taking care for our new 'Newlyweds'"

Arashi shook her head. "No… I had already foreseen this in my dream. The rings will keep them magically bound together. This is what Yuuko wished for"

Sorata blinked. "Wait, I'm still confused. Will they have a bad future or something?"

Arashi frowned. "They will have many hardships on the way. Some needing great sacrifices to keep them going… But…"

A rare smile lit her face "…I'm sure they will make it in the end… together"

_-Owari-_

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

Catlover: And it's done! I hoped you likes reading it as much as I liked writing it! Although I hope I haven't made everybody too OOC. Especially Sorata and Arashi. I've never watched the anime they were in, so I know very little about their characters n.n;

I'm thinking about making a sequel of this fic, if inspiration comes. I'm sure everybody is curious about how Kurogane deals with Fai as his wife, but I'm still not sure if I'll write more. Just check my fanfiction or livejournal for possible updates.

Reviews are always welcomed!

Ciao!


End file.
